We Meet Again
by BettyHall223
Summary: Teenage Jack met baby Sam in Haven't We Met Somewhere Before? Please read that short story before reading this one. This is the sequel. End of Season 5


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Daniel's ascension had made Jack realize that life was too short to not go after what he knew would make him happy. So here he was on his way to Sam's lab.

He stood in the door just watching her work.

"Carter."

"Hi, sir" she said as she turned her head and smiled at him.

Jack sat down on the stool beside her and picked up a pen and rolled it between his fingers.

Sam waited.

"Did you need something, sir?"

"I was just wondering if you could come to my place tomorrow night for dinner. I need to talk with you about something, and I'd prefer it not be here on the base."

"Okay, what time?"

"How about 18:00?"

"Sounds good."

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

As she drove to Jack's house, she realized how much she was looking forward to this evening. She and Jack rarely spent time alone together, but since Daniel had been gone, they had become closer and had started to talk more with each other. Jack did not usually talk about his past, but it had begun to happen more often and he had also shared memories of Sara and Charlie. Jack really was a wonderful man and much more intelligent than he let on. He was very thoughtful and kind and could make her laugh like no one else could, they truly enjoyed each other's company. A smile came to her face when she thought about how much she loved him.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ever since he had talked with Sam in her lab, Jack had wondered how he would tell her he loved her, wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

His mind drifted back to the day they had first met in Chicago so long ago. He thought about what a cute baby she had been. He smiled as he thought about how much she had liked wearing his baseball cap. The cap had been way too big for her little head and she had giggled when he had put it on her.

He remembered meeting Sam for the second time at the SGC. It was amazing that their paths had crossed again so many years later. He had quickly fallen for her beauty, intelligence and kindness and it wasn't long until she had wrapped herself around his heart. At night he would think about her, wishing that she was there in his bed, holding her in his arms.

The doorbell rang.

"It's now or never, Jack" he mumbled to himself as he opened the door.

"Hello, sir."

"Carter, come in."

He closed the door.

"You look nice."

"Thank you, but would you please call me Sam?"

"Only if you call me Jack. How about something to drink? I have your favorite."

"Diet Coke it is" she said with a grin as she followed him into the kitchen.

She was thinking that he even looked good from the back, but she had known that for a long time, since she often walked behind him when they were off-world.

He handed her the drink.

"May I help with anything?" she asked as she took a sip.

"No thanks. Just need to get these steaks going on the grill."

She followed him outside. It was a beautiful evening with a warm breeze.

As they ate, they talked about things going on at the base and Sam told him she had recently talked with Mark.

"I miss him and especially my niece and nephew.

"Why not take some time off and go see them?"

"I might just do that."

They finished eating and Sam helped carry the dishes into the kitchen. Jack put away the leftovers as Sam rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

They went back outside and sat together in the swing at the end of the deck.

"You said you needed to talk with me about something."

Jack took a deep breath and turned toward her.

"Sam, there is something that I've been wanting to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Remember the day that you and I met in the briefing room at the SGC?"

"Certainly."

"Well, that wasn't the first time I had met you."

Sam frowned. "We've met before?"

Jack grinned and nodded his head. "Back when I was about sixteen and you were about a year old."

"What?"

"I met you and your mother. I baby sat you one Saturday when you, your mom and Jacob were visiting your aunt and uncle.

"You met dad?"

"No, as it turned out, I didn't meet Jacob that day but I met your mother, Catherine."

"Would you explain this to me?" she asked as she stared at him.

"My parents and I lived next door to your Aunt Cecile. Your parents were visiting her for your cousin's high school graduation and they thought you might get restless at the ceremony, so my mom volunteered me to baby sit you for the few hours they were gone."

Sam turned so they could face each other.

"Let me get this straight. My aunt and uncle lived next door to you and your parents in Chicago?"

"That's right."

"And you baby sat me when I was about a year old?"

"Yep."

"Do you remember what I was like?"

Jack grinned. "Oh yeah. Blonde hair, big blue eyes and the cutest dimples. I remember you were wearing a white shirt, yellow pants and on your feet were sandals with your tiny toes peeking through. You were crawling but not walking yet. My mom was there in the house the whole time. She thought you were just the sweetest little thing and she changed your diaper."

"How did I react to you?"

"We got along great. You wanted me to hold you all the time."

"Really?" Sam said with a grin.

"Yep" Jack said as they stared at each other. "After the graduation, your mom and your aunt came to get you."

Jack began to laugh.

"What happened?"

"You didn't want to leave me. Your mom held out her arms for you to come to her but you held on tight to my shirt and wouldn't let go. I had to pry your fingers away. Your mom picked you up and you started bawling and held out your arms to me to take you back."

"Oh no" Sam said as she laughed and put her hands to her face.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so well. I guess I didn't tell you before because it just shows the difference in our ages."

"Our age difference doesn't bother me, Jack."

"Then you're not mad at me for not telling you sooner?"

"No, not at all. Just think, what would be the odds that we would meet again after all these years?"

"When you walked into the briefing room at the SGC, you said your name and, for a few seconds, I couldn't believe that it was really you. But I saw the blue eyes and blonde hair and . . .

"And?"

"I remember thinking that you were beautiful and the first thought that popped into my head was, I wonder if she would like to have children."

Jack gently took her hands in his and he stared at their hands as he rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles.

"See Sam, I started to fall in love with you that day. The better we got to know each other, I fell in love with your intelligence and kindness and your sense of humor. I saw what a good mother you would be when we found Cassie. I have wondered for the past five years what it would be like for us to be married and have a beautiful little girl who would look just like you."

Jack looked up at Sam.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Sam whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I've always thought you were beautiful. Even when we're off-world and you have dirt all over you, or when it rains and water is dripping off your hair, or when you have a cold and your nose is all red, or when you're injured and pale and in the infirmary, you're always beautiful to me."

"Oh Jack."

"That's why I have to ask you this question."

"What?"

"Will you marry me, Sam, and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

"Yes" she answered without hesitation.

Jack leaned over and gently kissed her.

"But how are we going to do this?"

"There is something else I need to tell you that only Hammond and Doc Frasier know about."

"You're not sick are you?" Sam said as she set up straight and squeezed his hand.

"Oh no, well, nothing life threatening. Remember when we were being chased on the way back to the gate last week and I fell and re-injured my knee?"

"Yes."

"I tore up knee pretty badly and I'm going to have to have surgery again soon. Surgery will make it good enough to walk but not to run, not like we have to sometimes when we're off-world. I'll be getting a medical discharge and I'll be retiring soon."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'll miss the action, but it opens up other options" he said with a grin.

Jack stood up and pulled Sam up with him. He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, Jack."

Then he kissed her.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Two Years Later**

"It's a great party, Sam" Janet said as she snapped a picture of Jacob while holding his granddaughter, Catherine.

"Thanks, Janet, but you'll have to give Jack all the credit, he arranged everything."

Jack came out of the house carrying a birthday cake with one lit candle in the middle.

"Okay, everybody" he said as he set down the cake on the table. "Time to sing to the birthday girl."

Jack had invited several people from the SGC and everyone stood up and surrounded the table as Jacob put Catherine in her high chair and they sang Happy Birthday to her.

"Want me to help you blow out the candle, honey?" Jack asked.

Catherine stared at her Daddy, looked back at the burning candle, then back again at Jack.

"Can you do this?" Jack asked as he puckered his lips and gently blew.

Catherine leaned forward as she and Jack blew out the candle and everyone applauded. Catherine looked up at her Daddy with a big grin and started clapping her tiny hands.

Teal'c came to stand beside Sam as they watched Jack cut slices of birthday cake and Cassie gave them out.

"It's hard to believe that a year has passed since Catherine was born" he said with a smile.

"I know. Hard to believe that this time last year, I was in labor in the infirmary at the SGC" Sam said with a grin.

Their attention turned to Jack as he set a big piece of cake in front of Catherine and everyone stopped to watch. She stuck both hands in the cake and aimed for her mouth.

Everyone laughed as she got cake and icing all over her cheeks and Janet snapped another picture. Jack looked up at Sam with a big smile and winked.

After the party was over and everyone had left, Sam gave Catherine a bath and put her in her pajamas. Sam carried her out on the deck and sat down beside Jack in the swing.

"You had a big day today, didn't you, sweetie?" Jack said to Catherine as he kissed her little foot and she started to smile. Catherine settled down quickly in Sam's arms and slowly closed her eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful, Jack?" Sam said as she looked at their daughter and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Yes. Looks just like you at that age" he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

THE END


End file.
